Book 12- Intro Fragment
"Sir , there must be a mistake! I am Captain Erica Olafson and I was ordered to come here and get my ship, the USS Tigershark, not a Shuttle!" "I was not informed about the details of your assigment, Captain. I have your order chip right here and was ordered to facilitate your transport from Arsenal IV to Blue Moon." We stood in a long and deserted corridor of huge dimensions. It was the surface level corridor , hundreds of levels above us. On the right side of the Corridor view ports and big service doors leading outside the landing field. From here smaller ships could be serviced or brought outside. The other Side of the corridor was rock of the mountain the base was carved into. transparent Inter Base Transport tubes in equal distances. A series of Pipes and Cargo transport belts under the ceiling. In a similar corridor did Captain Zezz and I take the Scorpion out for testing. It was very quiet down here. I was as confused as could be but I took the Order chip. "thank you Sir. I better check my orders then." As I looked up he was suddenly pale as a sheet and whispered. "Captain, the stories are true. The lower corridors are haunted!" Still a little irritated not to get to see my ship. I said." Sir, what are you talking about?" He sowly raised his hand, pointed at something behind me." A ghost appeared!" I turned and saw a slight greenish remotley humanoid shaped vapor with a silghtly more soldid darker center where its head was. The vapor was actually wearing a black belt like device and a metallic sash with a round center. It even had a Name tag and the rank of an Ensign. It was Orthbeer! From the IBT tubes in the back came a shrieking sound and the fast transport capsule of the Inter Base transport came down the tube with glowing and smoking deceleration breaks! The doors opened and through a cloud of wafting smoke the threatening shape of a huge Y'All stomped, followed by a no less dangerous looking gray Nul. A monstrous human even a little bigger followed. The Commodore's face showed fear. Suddenly the from the rock wall appeared a brown hand and right by the IST a part of the rock wall formed a fourth monster. As Narth in his black robe appeared out of thin air bringing a huge spider along, the poor Commodore was turning the other way. He almost ran into an empty gray Suit without a face in the tight hood and as the Suit saluted and asked him something he actually yelled and I asked." Commodore are you alright Sir?" He turned back and swallowed." What is going on here?" "I don't know what you mean Sir. My crew is arriving." "Good Lord! The Admiral warned me to expect the unusual with you but that was putting it mildly!" He wiped his brow." I cleared the controls of the shuttle, you got your orders and I need to go and get me a drink!" He staggered away to the other IST in the distance. Hans was arguing with Dusty in a friendly tone:" The IBT was on its limit I told you to take the next one!" The Other thumbed with is upper left hand towards Dusty." Sorry Captain I think we broke that IBT over there. Dusty decided to squeeze in and went straight to the floor as the thing tried to decelerate." "Are you okay?" I asked Dusty. "Quite so Ma'am. I just found out how deep those shafts go down and decided to go through the rock rather than fall so far down." Muhammad arrived with a little Indoor Flyer, Elfi and Mao sitting next to him. Mao got out on shaky legs." Remind me never to fly with you again! Two hundred is fast outside but it's murder in a crowded Terminal!" Muhammad laughed." I was perhaps a tad fast but I had it under control and you will fly with me again. I'm the Helmsman." We greeted each other and I gave a hoot about regulations and we hugged and shook hands and the like. Ghost floated closer and said." I decided not to go back to the rest of my people. I was hoping you accept my presence this time as well." His voice came from the metal sash." Mothermachine and Narth devised this Control unit I can actually wear and interact directly with you. My weak Psionics have been strengthened so I can use telekinetics as hands. " "Of course Mr. Orthbeer. I just need to read our orders and see why we got a shuttle and not the Tigershark. I put the Order chip in my wrist unit and the projection of the Fleet Admiral appeared and the recording began to speak after I had identifed myself with Blue-Blue-Red:" Nice to have you back Captain. Here are your orders: A shuttle will be provided to you to bring you to Blue Moon. There you and those who are with you will board a Space Train. It will take you to First Step. There you are to board the next available Trans Bridge Express to Bridge Head. The Tigershark is already here. Your Engineering Officer Cirruit is already here, as well as your first officer and most of your crew. Since it would have taken you to long to fly across trans galactic space, we took the Tigershark apart and reasembled her here. I expect your presence here in 12 days, McElligott out."A list was attached showing me who already was with the ship or would join us at Blue Moon "We are going across the Bridge!" Narth said. "M 31 or the Andromeda Galaxy." "Well I guess we better get started then." I said checking the list. The others are already over there." We boarded the shuttle and Muhammad took over for the Midshipman and took us out. The Shuttle was a spacey and equipped with basic comforts. It would take us almost two days to Blue Moon. Blue Moon and the Blue System was the busiest of all Union star systems. It was located almost exactly in its territorial center and served as a main traffic hub. It was home to GalNet Central, The space bus lines had their head quaters there as well as the Union Post Office and hundreds of other passenger, freight,, logistics and shipping service companies. Blue Moon was the largest Space port both civilian and military in the known Universe. Beside all this it was also the central hub for the Union Space train system. The Nul said:" I am very excited to use the Space Train and actually see the Bridge. We Nul know about it and it always was a subject of great envy and respect." I looked at him."I am glad you are with us again, but weren't you supposed to follow your father?" "As you might heard. My father and a delegation have officially applied for membership only yesterday. I have seen much and my father has seen much and we both agreed that it would be the best decision. We think Nul strength will add greatly to the Union and we will benefit from the advanced technology. I asked Admiral Mc Elligott if the chance existed I could be assigned to your Crew. My duties as prince can wait many decades. Besides you need a strong Nul in your crew with all those weaklings like Hans and TheOther." Hans laughed and gave Nul a crashing pad on the shoulder." I could not run my Security department without you." The Nul said quieter." Well with all those weaklings, except Hans! " TheOther said." With Hans and Dusty around I actually don't think we Y'All are all that dangerous. " Orthbeer asked ."What is the Bridge?" Narth could not let this opportunity to explain pas and said." One of the greatest engineering feats of the Union and perhaps the Galaxy. As you know the Y'All came three times to this Galaxy before. True they were truly stopped last time and defeated, they send one message saying: We will be back." TheOther tried to nod but moved the entire upper body." Yes I read and learned everything I could about the Y'All since I am awake." Narth continued." Now the Union decided to find out where the Y'All came from and maybe find out who and why was sending them. Perhaps peace could be made and a further attack prevented. If nothing else to carry the war to their doorsteps and end the Y'All threat once and for all. "It was generally believed the Y'All came from Andromeda or at least from that direction. No ship back then could make the entire trip over 2 million light years across empty space. The best range was 5000 Light Years. So a string of Gigamon space Stations was build every 5000 Light years and smaller Megamon Stations every 2500 light years. Eventually 804 space stations were built like a string of pearls all across from the this galaxy to the other. Now the Andromeda Galaxy is much larger than this one and the Union has explored only a a very small portion of it. Nine space faring Civilizations from there have joined the Union, and even a war against the Briaar was fought but no trace of the Y'All was found so far." Gatu the Nul opened his frightening maw." To build that bridge in less than 100 years was no small feat at all. Now I understand the entire way across the Bridge can be made via Space train in less than six days!" Again the Ghost asked." I did hear other recruit mention Space trains. These are different from regular space ships?" Narth explained." A quite amazing Terran invention. A tunnel through space is generated somehow. But this tunnel needs a Tunnel generation station and a Resciever base, it requires enormous quantities of Energy and the tunnel so generated can only be made with a diameter of 10 meters . So the vehicles traveling through this tunnel can be as long as desired , but are limited to a diameter of 9.5 meters. Those vehicles have a pulling unit on front and a pusher unit on the end and the freight and passenger units in between. Since they can only go one direction and need two established bases and tunnel booster units if it is a long distance. They can't be used liek space ships. Once commited to the traveling process it cannot be interrupted. But the trains cannot be attacked, and travel much faster than traditional space ships." TheOther asked." What happens if the sending or recieving stations are attacekd and destroyed?" Narth actually shrugged." This is a question I cannot answer. I only know that the system operates for over 300 years without any accidents or incidents. The actual physics and technology used is a tightly guarded Secret of the Space Train Corporation." ---- We arrived at Blue Moon without any incidents but that changed almost immideatly after we landed. We left the shuttle landing area and were joined by Cateria, Alya, Shea and the golden Merchant who awaited us right there. I hugged Shea and greeted the others. The Golden Merchant pointed at his rank bar." I am officially a Academy Cadet with special permission to continue my education aboard the Tigershark." "I thought you had enough after the first time!" "Captain I never had more fun and excitement in my entire life. Besides if we go to M31 you need me. I've been there once or twice and know a few folks there." Alya also gave me a big hug and kiss on the cheek." I have seen my Dad and he is now healthy, important and as dedicated to rebuild Woorld as he was trying to keep me alive. I've been to Sares and are accepted to the PSY Corps school. they said to have a Narth as a teacher would be the best, so naturally I am along again!" Suit now wore a form field generator and no longer needed the robot. "I certainly missed being your protector and companion as well. At least I completed Basic training and like Alya and Golden are allowed to complete my second year aboard the Tigershark." Shea handed me a black data strip." Our tickets, travel arrangements and so forth. Our train leaves in 2 hours, Track dock 42" "Then let's get there. This is a big place and who knows where it is." "I know." Said Narth "Then you need to lead, my hooded friend." "You heard the Narth Supreme my gender bending friend. You will wear one too in a not too distant future." The thick crowds of beings and humans milling around in that enormous Space train terminal suddenly fell silent and everyone was staring at us! I heard a voice from somewhere."That can't be a Y'All you idiot!" It was eerie and strange. Krabbel said."Do you think it is the Garlic, Onion Limburger Pizza I ate, or is it me?" TheOther said." No Krabbel it is me. Even after 500 Years our image is not forgotten and feared." Narth said." This and the combination of us all is the reason. Even a culture as diverse as this has not seen a group like ours." Everyone made way but then a man followed by a floating ball stepped in our way. Suit immediatley flowed around me, Har Hi drew and Krabbel drew blasters, Dusty was growing in size and the Nul changed his molecular structure and went into battle mode. Narth said."He is a reporter!" The man swallowed hard and then nodded." Kim Lauchang, Blue Moon News. I would liek to ask you a few questions Captain!" "Sorry Mr. Lauchang we are in a hurry to catch a train. Please be so kind and direct all your media requests to Fleet Headquarters. As Officer of the fleet I am not at liberty to give interviews while on duty, Sir." "Just a little statement for our viewers. Is this indeed a Y'All in your group?" "This is a valued member of my crew and again I am not at liberty to discuss crew matters with the media." He did not give up but suddenly his eyes became glassy and then he turned and started to interview a potted plant." "If you could look innocent you would try it now!" Said Har Hi to Narth." Or perhaps start whistling!" "One does whistle in cases like that? I shall acquire this skill then!" We found the correct platform . A long segmented space train was already there and boarding had started. The Platform manager came straight towards us and said." You are the Union Officers traveling to First Step?" I handed him the appropiate data chip and nodded." Yes we are." "Unit 8 has been reserved for you." The train had so I noticed , twentyfour segments. Ours was easy to find. Again everyone at the platform was staring and stopping watching us. Unit 18 was linked into the different colored other segments. It was Union Fleet white and bore the words: ST - UF Coach-8547 in Fleet fond. Companies and organizations I learned owned their own coaches and could be linked into the train unit. A marine was guarding the door and saluted after he checked my ID and let us in. Inside it was compartmentalized just like a small ship. It even had a tiny Command Officer Ready room, hygiene center and two auto dressers. There was a galley and a Serv-Matic. We barely checked the coach as the Com Terminal beeped; Elfi took the seat behind it and answered. "Captain it is for you." Mc Elligott's image appeared." Welcome back Captain. I will get into your actual mission when you are here. The reason I am calling is a complaint I just recieved. The head of the Press and Public Relations department has called and told me that he was contacted by the owner of Blue Moon News. He said one of his star reporters was interviewing a rubber tree on prime time seconds after he ran into you guys. Now I just saw the news footage and I recommend your answers. Quite by the book, but since you are now sort of in the open, your group is news. I am sorry but it is so." "I take full responsibility for the incident, Sir." "Well the thing is that, we need to smoothen things out a bit. Even the fleet needs good press once in a while. So they will send a reporter who will be embedded with you guys, till you arrive here. Don't tell them any secrets of course, but be courteous." "What are secrets and what not? I mean he will ask about the Y'All and this matter is as far as I know still Top secret, is it not?" "I 1.Eric CAPT x 2.HAR HI XO 3.NARTH OPS x 4.Shea Schwartz SCI x 5.Hans SEC x 6.Elfi COMM x 7.Muhammad HELM x 8.KRABBEL NAV x 9.Mao TAC x 10.Cirruit ENG x 11.Cateria MO x 12.TheOther Sec 2 x 13.Nul Prince Gray Gatux 14.Sobody the MerchantX 15.Dustyx 16.Ghost Ohtbeerx 17.Alya 18.Holdian Warner 19.Ship 20. Category:Fragments